theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jared Ballard
|citizenship = |occupation_or_professional_title = Patrol Officer|current_status = Alive}}Jared Ballard was a recent recruit to the UFPD who was involved in a shooting incident with Camden Kolt and Charlie Lang during the pursuit of two Anthro-feralis criminals. He was infamously responsible for the 2029 shooting of Camden Kolt and Charlie Lang. History Ballard at the time of the incident had recently been recruited into the UFPD as part of the post-Voltage recruiting drive intended to help replenish the force after those lost during both the metahuman attack and the subsequent gang war. Having grown up in South-Side, he was inspired to join the police force after suffering at the hands of the Neo Los Sureños. Incident Ballard joined the pursuit of the two Anthros without the senior officer he had been previously paired with being in the patrol car, due to most senior officers at the time being engaged in additional patrols in South-Side. Arriving too late to see the suspect's vehicle, and not having been informed of the precise race of the Anthros in question due to a delay in turning on his radio upon getting into the patrol car, he assumed that the SUV he was supposed to be pursuing was in fact the ULC SUV which was at the time about to exit the highway to continue the pursuit. After pulling alongside to confirm this assumption, and seeing two Anthros in the driver and passenger seats respectively, he performed a PIT maneuver when the ULC SUV began to turn off the highway, assuming that they were attempting to flee from him. The impact destroyed the radio in the ULC SUV, preventing the occupants from reporting the incident to dispatch and defusing the situation without further issue. Ballard forced the SUV to the side of the road, and exited his patrol car to arrest the occupants. Once he reached the SUV, he was confronted with an understandably irate Charlie Lang, who attempted to verify his identity while following proper protocol. At that point, Camden Kolt reached for his wand despite both Jared and Lang ordering him not to do so, and Jared opened fire to disable, shooting Kolt in the hand and the shoulder, and Lang in the shoulder. After the shooting, Jared reported to police dispatch via radio and requested support, whereupon he was informed of his mistake and ordered to disengage immediately. He did so, dropping his pistol at Lang's order, and was taken into custody by his fellow officers when the arrived at the scene. Current Status Jared was not brought up on charges despite the United Liberators Coalition's outrage at the incident, as the UFPD did not wish to overly punish an officer who, when faced with what he assumed was a hostile wizard, had followed procedure to the letter and not shot to kill, unlike many others in similar incidents. However, his violation of protocol in first delaying in turning on his radio and then not identifying his target when he began pursuit were both considered extremely serious regardless. He was transferred out of Union Falls and was suspended without pay for a period of time. Currently, he is undergoing remedial training while under probation, and is not expected to be allowed to carry a gun for the foreseeable future. Personality Ballard was extremely zealous and driven to do his job. This excitement led him to engage in a pursuit without following protocol properly and verifying crucial details. He also failed to keep calm and cool during the incident, easily becoming agitated and aggressive when Lang attempted to reason with him. He was quick to judge and assume, and did not critically analyze the situation he was in. Ballard also exhibited some racist tendencies as well, calling both Lang and Kolt 'ferals', a known slur against Anthro-feralis. He also reasoned that the ULC vehicle was stolen as it was in his mind very unlikely for Anthros to be legitimate agents. Powers and Abilities Powers * As a Type-I Human, Ballard had no supernatural abilities. Abilities * Emergency Vehicle Operations training: Ballard had some emergency vehicle operations training, as he was able to drive his police interceptor to catch up to the ULC SUV while staying clear and maintaining a safe distance to other traffic. ** PIT maneuver: '''He successfully executed a Pursuit Intervention Technique maneuver, causing the ULC SUV to skid out of control and be forced to a stop, damaging its equipment and injuring both occupants inside. * '''Firearms training: As a member of the UFPD, Ballard had firearms training and knew how to safely and correctly operate a firearm. However he was quick to discharge it and shot to disable both Lang and Kolt in the incident. Equipment * Unidentified standard issue service pistol: Ballard used this weapon to disable both Charlie Lang and Camden Kolt after the latter attempted to reach for his wand to defend himself. Category:Humans